


Lavender and Pink

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka's mother still dresses him. So of course this means he's in love with Ryoma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Tezuka has shirts that people think of with anything but fondness, but no one would dare tell him. He has orange jackets, and lavender tennis polos and a sea green pair of trousers. No one mentions it because, beyond the amusement, it doesn't look bad on him, and no one would honestly question Tezuka's choices.

But, there are two things about Tezuka that people, in general, don't know. One is that Tezuka's mother buys all of his clothes. He has neither the time not the inclination, and so long as his mother is willing to do it, he'll let her. He figures it doesn't matter much because he is still growing out of things, and no one has told him that he didn't look at least "more than decent" in any of his usual ensembles. Besides, outside of his uniforms, he didn't much care. 

The other thing that people don't know is that Tezuka is colorblind. He can tell what some colors are supposed to be because he recognizes the particular shade, and can tell the difference between shades of grey, but though he knows that Seigaku's colors are red, white and blue, he has no concept of what those words actually mean.

Ryoma is actually the first person to find out about both things. Oishi knows about his mother. Fuji and Inui know about the colorblindness. Ryoma follows Tezuka home from school one day on the premise of needing math tutoring. Tezuka questions the truthfulness of the request, especially when Ryoma keeps glancing around the room while answering difficult problems with only a minimal amount of thought.

Tezuka excuses himself to go to the restroom and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He is not terribly interesting. His hair doesn't have much depth. His face is almost white despite all of the tennis practices under the sun. His features do not cast dark shadows. He doesn't know why girls leave letters for him in his shoebox.

When Tezuka comes back to his room, he can see a reflection of Ryoma holding one of Tezuka's shirts up to himself in the mirror on the back of the closet door. "Buchou, does this color look good on me?"

Tezuka panics, but keeps his features steady. His eyes search up and down Ryoma's body, trying to figure out if he can even guess at an answer. "I don't know," he finally says, his eyes locked on the Ryoma's left sock.

"Do you even know what color it is?" Ryoma asks with a wry smile.

Tezuka plucks at his own shirt. "I'm colorblind. I don't even know what colors *I* look good in."

Ryoma silently turns to the closet and picks out half a dozen shirts and two pairs of pants. "Then you should wear these more often. You look really good in all of these, and all of the shirts match the pants." He lay them on Tezuka's bed and help up the shirt from earlier. "This one is light purple which is a girl's color. But, on you, no one will say anything. They want to laugh, but you look too good to laugh at." He paused. "It's the shirt you wore when you played me."

Picking the clothes up off his bed, Tezuka placed them together in his closet, leaving space on either side. "I remember that. I remember what it looks like. I just don't know what the coloris. To me, it's light grey. But, you say it's light purple. Purple doesn't mean anything to me. It's just a word."

Ryoma walks over and grabs the hem of Tezuka's shirt -- the one he's wearing. "This is blue." He touches the side of Tezuka's pants and smiles, his fingertips catching on a pocket. "These are khaki which is a light brown." He reaches his other hand up to touch Tezuka's hair, his first hand gaining better purchase on Tezuka's pocket. "Your hair is a caramel brown, like the candy." He lets go to reach up and take off Tezuka's glasses and set them on the desk. "Does your mother buy all of your clothes for you?"

Tezuka nodded and held his breath.

"Your eyes are..." Ryoma moves in closer to see. "They're a lot of colors -- too many to say -- but mostly brown. And, buchou, your lips--" Ryoma found himself on tiptoe and leaned in to press his lips to Tezuka's.

When Ryoma pulled away, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Pink. Lips are pink, but kissing makes them red. Red is a man's color."

Tezuka leaned in and kissed Ryoma solidly. Everything was still in black and white, but now he knew what Technicolor felt like. As his lips partly just slightly and Ryoma found himself on tiptoe again, Tezuka helped him hold the position until they parted easily with Ryoma coming to rest his head on Tezuka's chest. "Do I have any shirts that are red?" Tezuka looked at his closet.

Ryoma shook his head and clutched at Tezuka's pockets again. "No, buchou. Just a pink one."

"I think," Tezuka said, "that I should go shopping tomorrow and take you along."

Ryoma nuzzled against him lightly. "Of course, buchou."


End file.
